Strung Along
by hooksjollyroger
Summary: Based on a one sentence prompt: "Ouch! That's my hair!"


"How are you doing? Are you going to have enough?" Emma stretched her neck upwards to get a good look at Killian who was balancing on the ladder hanging the Christmas lights along the base of the roof.

"I still have a bit left on this strand, but I don't think it's going to be enough to get to the end," he replied. "We might just be about a foot short by the looks of it."

"I'll get you another strand then," Emma said. She started walking away, but Killian interrupted her.

He looked down at his wife who was already on her way into the garage where the rest of the lights were located. "Do we really need another one, lass? It's only a foot."

Emma turned on her heel and faced back to him. "Killian, we go through this every year. I want that gingerbread house look and we can't have that if we're missing lights on part of the trim," she said shaking her head lightly.

Killian rolled his eyes playfully and smirked. "If you insist."

He watched Emma shuffle into the garage, smiling to himself at the sight of her in the soft, cream peacoat he loved so much. Even though they had been married for several years, Killian reminded himself every day just how lucky he was to find such a brilliantly amazing woman with unspeakable beauty. There were times he still couldn't believe she had fallen for him and was sure he was going to wake up and be back in the Enchanted Forest all alone. But she had and now here they were doing their traditional decking of the halls after stuffing themselves full of turkey and cranberry sauce not twelve hours ago. Henry had been tasked with supervising his little brother, Liam, and little sister, Hope, with setting up the tree while he and Emma hung the outdoor lights. This entire day had become one of his favorite traditions with his family and he looked forward to it every year.

Emma came back out from the garage carrying another strand of lights.

"This should be good," she chimed. "We can just wrap the extra down the pillar."

Killian nodded and returned to stapling the last of the strand to the roof. "Good thing you did go get that strand," he called down to Emma. "I seriously underestimated the amount I had left."

"Yeah, you really did," Emma replied looking up at the remaining three feet of roof left to be decorated.

"Hand that strand up, would you, love?"

Emma stepped next to the ladder and placed the strand of lights into her husband's hand. Killian pulled them up to his chest, but not before Emma yelled out.

"Ouch! That's my hair!" She felt around to the back of her head where the end of the string was tangled in her long, blonde curls and gently separated her hair from the lights. "There we go." She flipped her hair back behind her. "I should really chop this all off."

"You can't do that, love," Killian said as he continued to staple the lights to the roof. "Who would play Rapunzel at Hope's princess tea parties?"

Emma chuckled. "Yeah, I suppose. She would be devastated. And I guess I can't leave Flynn to fend for himself." She poked him jokingly in the thigh.

"Aye, I'd be lost without my princess." He gazed down at her and winked.

The front door opened and Liam stuck his head out. "Dad, where did you put the extension cords?"

Killian raised his brow curiously at his son. "Why do you need them?"

"We need to test the lights to make sure they work and we already have all the other plugs in the living room full."

Killian turned his head and looked back down at his wife, but before he could say anything, she called over to their son.

"I'll be right in, Liam." Emma glanced up at Killian. "I'll go make sure they aren't going to blow a fuse."

"Thanks, love." He reached down for her hand and when she took it, he squeezed it lightly and shook his head. "Every year..."

Emma laughed. "'Tis the season!"

Killian bent down and brushed his lips on her gloved hand. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she smiled.

Emma walked around the ladder and into the house shutting the door, the bells on the wreath jingling behind her. Killian smiled as he looked down from the ladder into the front window and saw Emma crouching down and helping untangle their daughter from the strands of lights Henry had just thrown over her head as a joke.

It definitely wasn't the life he had pictured for himself hundreds of years ago, but it was perfect nonetheless.


End file.
